


This Isn't my Cup of Tea But...

by Deadhorse



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, i couldn't pass this joke up, oral sex (assumed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadhorse/pseuds/Deadhorse
Summary: watch the whisper challenge #5





	

There's a reason you only think "penis" when you see Tyler's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I would expand on this, but I'm leaving this to writers who are morally okay with writing porn about real people. That's not my thing.


End file.
